The Magician's Mansion
by Melody The Superhero
Summary: Jessica was just an average psychology student at Gressenheller University, but now Professor Layton needs her help to solve his toughest mystery yet! The village of Pavolone celebrates it's anniversary by having The Light Magicians perform a trick, that gives the town good luck, but now Pavalone is being threatened with a curse, through the voice of the late founder of the village
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So umm... Hi. This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated and I will read and review your stories if you are kind enough to review mine! I am open to any type of reviews! Kind, constructive, flames. Say what you want!**_

**This is all in Jessica's point of view.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, but I do won Jessica,**_

**_Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to my late Father, who always believed in magic. RIP Daddy. xx_**

The Magician's Mansion

Prologue

There it was. Again. The cry of my daughter, Cassidy. I groaned and rolled over, throwing the itchy, cheap sheets off me. Why were babies so loud? And needy! Of course I love Cassidy with all my heart and I would never be able to put her up for adoption, but still, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder whether my life would be easier without her. Even though I'm looked down on completely and treated like some type of disgrace, it's worth it.

Yes, you heard right. It's 1963 and I am an unmarried Mother. At the age of nineteen, I became a Mother and now, at the age of twenty, my baby girl had grown into a small toddler. An adorable one at that too, soft strawberry blonde ringlets, dimples, big gazing green eyes. She looked just like her Father, who unfortunately I have lost contact with. There really was no way I could ever give her away! I found it hard to leave her at the crèche, when I was at university.

Yawning, I rolled out of bed, catching myself by grabbing onto the bedside table, which I'd bought from a car boot sale for two pounds fifty. Cassidy's cot was purchased at a car boot sale too. It needed a good clean and a few nuts and bolts had to be replaced, but other than that it was good. Honestly, it probably had the best quality, when compared to other cots and cradles at flea markets. Though sadly, it was nowhere near as good as merchandise from mothercare and I became green with envy whenever I walked past a shop with baby clothes and furniture.

"What's up with you, eh?" I cooed, reaching into the cot and pulling Cassidy out," I thought we agreed no more midnight feeds?"

Cassidy responded with a soft wail and began pulling my blonde locks of hair. I winced as she attempted to pull a clump of my hair out. It hurt, but it seemed to calm her down. Or distract her. I put her back down in her cot and hummed a self composed lullaby to send her to sleep. Then, once the little girl was back asleep, I too, clambered back into bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

I strolled down the corridors of Gressenheller University and into the classroom B13.

"Ah, good to see you were able to join us Miss Wright," Professor Johnson said smugly. He sighed and turned back to the blackboard and carried on writing, the ends of his light brown hair, blew in the wind, which was coming from an open window.

I cringed and hurried to my seat. I wasn't that late was I? Ten minutes tops. However people were sort of staring at me like I'd wasted their time, then again I got that sort of look a lot. Or maybe the class was doing a type of exercise with facial expressions, this was psychology afterall! No, I doubted that was the situation.

I sat down in the horridly, uncomfortable wooden chairs and placed my bag under my chair. Quickly, I scanned the chalkboard for information on today's lesson. Reactions. I grabbed my pencil and scribbled down a few pointers in my exercise book. It should be a simple lesson. I did this topic last year before I had to take an unexpected gap year, due to my daughters arrival.

There was a knock at the door and a young woman entered the classroom. She was wearing white trousers and a green jacket, something I'd most likely have to use most of a months wages on. Her dark brown hair, was shiny and recently washed, something I too currently couldn't do, as my water bill had been neglected for the past two months and I'd now been cut off.

"Yes, Miss Altava," Professor Johnson asked the woman.

"Hello, Professor Johnson, Professor Layton would like to see Miss Jessica Wright," she told him.

"Miss Wright?" Professor Johnson asked, looking up to my seat. His eyes searching the rows like they were looking for a needle in a haystack.

Me? Why did the woman want me? And who was Professor Layton? I didn't have any classes with him, Professor Johnson was my only teacher.

"Yes," I called, nervously, putting my hand, which was shaking like an earthquake, up.

"Would you please come with me, Jessica," the woman instructed.

I picked my bag back up and went over to the woman. She gave me another strange look. Even though she wasn't a student, she probably knew about my life. The teachers probably gossiped about student's life's in the staff room. Nothing's private in University.

I followed the woman through the corridors and down the stairs, into the Humanities department- which was an area of the university, which I had not yet visited. It seemed a lot more dusty, then the science department. Did the cleaners not like it here? I didn't. The atmosphere was too calm and nerve-racking.

The woman stopped at a door which was decorated with a engraved top hat (very classy) and knocked.

"Professor?" the woman called through the door.

"Come in, Emmy," A voice from inside the office said.

"Wait here," she told me, and went inside.

I tried to get a small glimpse of inside, but the woman opened and closed the door so suddenly, it was near impossible. I didn't have to wait long though. A few moments later, the door opened again and an unfamiliar face was there to greet me.

"Come in, Miss Wright," the man said.  
The man was wearing a top hat, identical to the one on the door. Only a few strands of sort, chocolate, brown hair were visible, beneath the hat. He seemed very colour co-ordinated. His jacket and trousers matched the colour of his hat and the orange brim around the hat matched his top.

I smiled slightly and went inside. The office bigger than the living room of my flat- which as you can imagine, doesn't make you feel that great. Every corner was filled with piles of books and strange ornaments though, so at least my flat was tidier. A microscope and a rotting apple sat on a desk by the window, along with a pile of papers, held to the desk with a paperweight in the shape of a puzzle piece.

By the desk, sat a boy who looked about nine or ten. He too, had a hat which hid most of his hair, only it was a small blue cap, which also matched his jumper. The woman who had collected me from class stood by a kettle, waiting for it to boil and the man sat down on a dark, green, settee.

"Miss Wright, am I correct?" the man asked me.

"Jessica," I said, quickly,"Well, no, I am Miss Wright, but just call me Jessica."

I spoke fast when I was nervous.

"Very well, Jessica. I am Professor Layton, this is my assistant, Emmy Altava- who I believe you've already been acquainted with and this is my apprentice, Luke Triton," the man introduced.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Layton," I smiled.

"As you. Now Jessica, may I ask you a favour?" Professor Layton asked.

"By all means," I beamed, shaking slightly.

"Now you're a psychology student..." Professor Layton began.

"What's that?" The little boy interrupted his mentor suddenly.

"Now, Luke a gentleman never interrupts," Layton said, very sternly, but seeming to stay kind.

"Sorry, Professor," Luke apologised.

"Anyway, with the help of Emmy and Luke, I solve mysteries and one has came up, which I believe you may be of some assistance too," Professor Layton explained.

"What?" I spluttered. Who was this man? I'd never even heard of him before and all of a sudden he wants my assistance? Why me? What on earth have I done to deserve this recognition? All I was, was an average graded psychology student, with a baby to take care of," I'm sorry, Professor, but I do not quite understand what you are saying. I mean, I've never even heard of you before..."

My remark was interrupted, immediately by a gasp from Emmy.

"Sorry," Emmy said, quickly," I had something caught in my throat."

I knew she was lying. Last term we spent a month on lies and masking situations.

"Anyway, Jessica, as you were saying," the Professor gestured for me to carry on.

"My apologies, Professor. But I don't see how I can help you," I said, keeping a straight face.

"Hmm, I certainly do see where you are coming from. My apologies, I didn't mean to come across as blunt," the Professor said, standing up and going over to his desk, where he retrieved a letter and handed it to me," Here, perhaps this will answer some of your questions."

I took the letter and read.

_Dear Professor H. Layton,_

_The village of Pavolone was once a popular tourist attraction, due to a group of people, known as 'The Light Magic Circle.' This group of people, were also known as Magicians. People would travel miles to come to our village to see these magicians perform, but now our village is no longer safe enough to hold host to such many people._

_A hundred years ago, a magician, named Cascarade Memerate Pavolone, founded our village and the forest that is nearby (Pavolone Forest). To celebrate the first anniversary of the village, Cascarade taught three brothers a series of tricks and secrets of the world of light magic and performed them to the crowds of people. Each brother taught their eldest son, the tricks before they passed on, so that the white magic circle could live on and the village's tradition, is that every year, on the village's anniversary, 'The Light Magic Circle' performs a trick which brings luck and goodness to the village. _

_However, four months ago, Cascarade Pavolone the fourth, the leader of 'The Light Magic Circle' and also the great, great grandson of the founder of our village and 'The Light Magic Circle', has gone mad. He has locked himself in the Pavolone Mansion and has shouted from the windows that he can hear the late Cascarade the first's voice in his head. He has told the village that his great great grandfather's spirit has sent a curse on the village and that on the village's one hundredth anniversary, the light magic will turn dark and the village will become cursed, forever._

_I beg for your help, Professor Layton, as it seems you are the only one who can solve this crisis._

_Yours sincerely, Crighton Danshrey, 'The Light Magic Circle'_

"Umm, right," I said, unsure of what I was reading.

"It's a perplexing mystery isn't it," Professor Layton said.

"If it's real," I replied.

"What do you mean, Jessica? Why on earth would someone make up something like this?" Emmy exclaimed.

"Well, I don't believe in magic. Or curses," I answered.

"Neither do we, Jessica, but that's what makes it a mystery," Emmy said, in that isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Yes, well, I just don't see how I can be of any assistance in this 'mystery,'" I stated.

"Well, Jessica, as it said in the letter, Cascarade the fourth has gone mad and you studying psychology..." the Professor began.

"And so are 40 other students in this University," I protested.

"But you have also displayed a tremendous amount of talent and you are the only one which has done a course in drama," the Professor said.

"Yes, but what does my drama skills have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"I believe it may come in useful at one point," the Professor replied," Of course, Jessica it's your choice if you want to help, I just thought that it is a good thing to put on your CV when you finish University next year. But if you don't want too..."

"Wait, I didn't say that," I quickly, proved," I do want to help, believe it or not, but unfortunately I have a daughter who I need to tend to and I can't just leave a one year old alone in a flat for however long it is, can I now?"

I saw Emmy's eyes widen at this. Cow. Luke wasn't even listening and the Professor showed no shock to my comment. Or any reaction, I may as well have said I had bought a new pair of shoes (which was unlikely, even though I worked in a shoe shop and got a 40% discount, they were still expensive).

"Yes, I read that on your file. My cleaner, Rosa, said she'll gladly look after your child for you," the Professor replied.

I thought for a moment. I'd never left Cassidy alone for even one night, how could I go off and leave her with a stranger? Then again, this could help me when I apply for a PhD.

"Ok, fine, I'll help."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Or the prologue, whichever you prefer to call it.**

**Please review and I will definitely take on what you say and I will review your stories in turn!**

Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 1 The Village of Magic

**A/N: Thank you so much, to everyone who has reviewed/subscribed or favourited! It means so much to me!**

**Review Replies~**

**Onika Layton: Yeah, about Lilly... She is mentioned in this, but that's it/ She will be in the sequel story to this though. And the last story in my JW trilogy. Maybe a bit of the Cassidy Wright trilogy too! Sorry. Thank you for advertising me!**

**Layla Anne: Sorry about the typos! I have now corrected them! 8/10? I hope I can get higher in future chapters. Ha!**

**Professor H. Clayton: Laytonesque? Yay! I was worried the mystery wouldn't be very good.**

**MikuLover: Yes, I've been getting Dandelion Oak to sort of advertise me! A bit shy? It was meant to be unsure, but I guess they can be the same thing. Or at least have the some of the same factors.**

**Redsparrow3: Someone else who thinks this mystery is interesting! Yay!**

**Abitat Eco: Yay (I'm saying that a lot), a top OC! I'm glad someone noticed Emmy isn't that friendly with Jessica. There will be a bit of rivalry between them.**

**Jeopardy Strike: I liked that line too!**

**Thank you! Everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton. All credit goes to Level-5, I only own Jessica Wright.  
**

Chapter One, The Village Of Magic

I sat in the front seat of the Professor's car, something he called the 'Laytonmobile.' Naming a car? I wasn't sure which was stranger, the story in the letter, or the fact that someone had named their _car._ Who really does that? The Professor did seem very kind, but a little unorthodox. After all, who just receives letters and goes off to a part of the country like that? So suddenly.

There was something odd about his assistant, Emmy, too. Well, perhaps 'odd' isn't the right word. She just seemed rather put out by me, which I was used too, so I didn't take much offence to it. It just bothered me that I'd have to spend the next few days with a group of strangers, when one didn't particularly think much off me. Oh well, it's the story of my life on a broken record.

Luke was alright though. I wasn't sure, but he was about eight or nine years old. Honestly, I found Luke coming along with us rather unorthodox too. After spending the past few days with Professor Layton, I had found that he was quite a gentleman- or at the very least, hoped to come across as one. He often said to Luke things like 'That's what a gentleman does' and 'A gentleman should never...' Should a 'gentleman' take a young child around like this? He could get hurt? Though I'm not that sure about the letter and the truths it held, isn't it safer for a child to stay at home?

Though who am I to talk? I've just left my one year old daughter alone with a woman I've known for no more than five days! I've never left her alone before, for even one night. How would I survive a few days, when I barely knew the woman she was staying with. I had become a lot more happier about Rosa, Professor Layton's cleaner, looking after Cassidy, once I'd been told she's also a child minder, not just part of the cleaning staff at Gressenheller University.

As I pondered on the other's personalities and my recent decisions, the Professor drove us down a bumpy little country road. There wasn't much to see outside, but I still looked out at the window, with my head leaning against the cool window- the heat from the sun blazed down hard and as a result the car had became rather heated, and the cold feel of glass felt refreshing against my cheek. I spotted a few birds that wouldn't be seen in London, flying in, out and around the trees and a few flowers, which were unknown to me, but that was pretty much it.

I preferred big cities, like London, to the countryside. When compared, cities have so much more going on and so many things to do. Whereas the country is just small and peaceful, too quiet. Even though my social life has been declared extinct, since Cassidy was born, I still liked knowing exciting things were going on around me, even if I couldn't contribute or participate. Maybe that was why I had decided to come along to the village Pavolone.

Knowing me, it probably was.

I felt a sudden jump around me, as the Professor stopped the car. I looked up and saw a row of houses, all built of stone and all with the same architectural design, on the outside at least, there was no way to tell if they had the same layout inside without going inside the houses. There were a few cars, but not as many as in the streets of London, and there was also something that looked like a convenience store, a few yards away. For as far as the eye could see, that was all there was, until the road looked like it turned, but down there was probably just more houses.

I turned to look the other way and saw a large, pale yellow sign which read 'Welcome To The Village Of Pavolone- The Village Of Magic' very clearly in green writing. Beneath that, in smaller writing it said 'Founded 19/05/1863 By Cascarade Memerate Pavolone I' The sign looked very new and modern. If the village was soon going to be celebrating it's one hundredth anniversary, maybe it was to mark the occasion, or a gift from a neighbouring village. Then I thought about it and realised the I hadn't seen any signs of another village being located near here. It was almost definitely in the middle of nowhere.

The Professor was the first to get out of the car, seconds after Emmy got out, which alerted Luke and he got out too. It was like a chain reaction. I took the signal and got out of the car, shutting the shiny red door behind me. Professor Layton locked the car and I heard the rough click of the key turning in the lock.

"So where do we go first?" Luke asked, seeming cheerily and determined. He was a sweet boy and also the first one to speak in a while now (the journey, which had lasted three hours, had been mostly in silence). Confident lad.

"Well, our first step is to find the author of the letter," Professor Layton answered, looking around the village.

"Crighton Danshrey," Emmy recited from the letter, which she held in her hands, along with a camera, that looked well cared for.

"Is there an address on the letter?" I asked.

"Nope," Emmy replied, pouting, in a bitter, disrespectful tone.

I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows. Ok, so I'm not the most popular person around, but I hadn't done anything to upset anyone, had I? Everyone in my psychology class treats me like scum, because I'm an unmarried Mother. Emmy, on the other hand, may have something else against me, she seemed to take a dislike to me the second I saw her face, like she had already chosen her reaction to me, before meeting me. And judging by her gasp, when I told her I was a Mother, that was when she had found out. I had never heard or met Emmy Altava before, so why did she hate me the second we met?

I shook it off, what was the point in worrying about other people's thoughts on me? It's not like I could change them (though I did enjoy observing them). Most likely, a big sign saying 'Hate me' was attached to me back and tattooed on my forehead. I just had to deal with it.

"I suppose we'll just have to ask around then," the Professor said, seeming happy enough, even though what he said suggested a sigh of annoyance.

"Isn't there a shop there? We could ask there," I suggested, pushing my greasy hair out of my face, as the wind cascaded the dirty blonde locks around, blocking my view.

"Good idea, Jessica," the Professor smiled, patronizingly.

We made our way into the small, corner shop. At the first glance inside, it seemed deserted. The aisles and shelves were crammed with snacks and microwave meals for one (which I usually live on). The counter was blanketed in a thick coat of dust and the till looked like it was in great need of repair.

"Good afternoon," a voice greeted.

I jumped and turned around to see a man standing before us. He looked like he was in his late forties or early fifties, with skin like an apricot and eyes that glared like he was in some type of hypnotic state. Brown, corduroy trousers hung around his ankles and a dark, grey jacket covered only half of his arms.

"Good afternoon, sir," the Professor replied, in a friendly voice.

"Tourists, eh?" the man sniffed," Weren't expecting any of those this year, but hey-ho, there you go, I suppose. Good to see not everyone believes in this curse. Anyway, anything in particular you looking for?"

"Curse?" Emmy asked, perking up.

My head turned and I felt a quizzical look appear on my face.

"Yes, what is all this about a curse?" I wondered aloud.

"You mean you haven't... Ah, well never mind about that. Old, wives tale, that curse is. No curse 'ere," the shop keeper told us, his voice suggesting surprise at first.

"Anyhow, the curse aside, do you know where a Mr. Crighton Danshrey lives, perhaps?" the Professor questioned the shopkeeper.

"Mr Danshrey? Ah, you 'ere 'bout the magic show," the shop keeper replied," Mates of the good ol' Danshrey?"

"Something like that, yes," the Professor answered. He looked edgy, and uncomfortable. My guess was that he found it hard to relate to the shop keeper," He sent us a letter, however unfortunately, he hasn't seemed to have left a return address."

"Ah, Crighton ain't the brightest of the bunch, ya' know. Always forgettin' things he is," the shop keeper smiled at himself," He lives just down from 'ere. After leaving the shop, turn right and go straight for a while. You should see this hill, which is behind the forest, Pavolone Forest that is. Go down past the hill then you'll see a big house, that's Mr Danshrey's house. It's very distinguished- and there's a nice, fancy car, parked next to it. You'll know it's his house, when you see it."

"Thank you, good sir," Professor Layton smiled, graciously, then turned to us," Come on, you three. I think it's time we paid Mr Danshrey a visit."

We left the shop and followed the directions, the shop keeper had given us. We took the path, coming from the right and soon found a rather large hill. It was bigger than most hills in London, then again there isn't much wildlife in such a busy city. The grass was long and needed trimming. By the looks of things, the hill wasn't home to any other plants other than grass. There could possibly be more species, but the grass was so long it was impossible to see.

If you looked around the hill, you could see there was a forest behind, most likely Pavolone Forest. The trees were close together- well, closer than in most woodlands. If you were to look at them from above, you'd most definitely see a blanket of green leaves. It was a beautiful scenery, was this another reason Pavolone was such a popular tourist attraction? Above all, the way the luscious green leaves contrasted with the deep, blue sky, was definitely the most magical thing. The fact that it was natural, no one had created it... You couldn't get a sight like this in London.

Much to my disappointment, we didn't get to look at the forest up close. Instead, we had to walk straight past the hill and straight down another road. Just as the shop keeper said, there was a large house, with a posh sports car, parked in front.

The house looked about three storeys high, not including the attic. The house was painted white, but where a new floor started two rows of pale brown orange-y were shown. Above those, were two balconies, made out of black metal. At the top of the house, beneath the roof, was a window in the shape of a circle. Though I'm not sure if you could call it a window, because it wasn't made fro looking out of, but for decoration. The glass was stained red, blue and green, forming a piece of abstract art. The car was bright red and very shiny- recently washed. It was a two-seater, but the less seats a car seems to have, the more expensive it seems to be, strangely.

As I walked up to the door of Mr Danshrey's house, I felt slightly out of place. I rented a ugly, groggy flat, in the cheapest part of London- not that there was one. The others didn't particular seem to be affected by the grand house in front of us. Professor Layton seemed posh, and with the way everyone seemed to know who he was, he probably was quite high on the end pseudo celebrity pyramid. Luke was dressed in rather formal clothing for a ten year old, and he had gotten an apprenticeship, so his parents were probably quite rich and posh too. Emmy, was probably the most normal out of any of us. I was the bottom class, definitely, Luke and Professor Layton are most likely first class and I'd say Emmy was probably middle. She looked rather confident, but I suppose some people's personalities aren't effected by their surroundings.

The Professor knocked on the door, with a steal, door knocker, in the shape of a lion- the mouth of the figure holding the knocker. The moments of curious silence was interrupted when a man opened the door. The face of the man was pale and he looked tired, his round eyes squinting behind a pair of glasses. His attire was a brown pinstripe suit, with the chain of a pocket watch hanging around the right side of his waist.

"Good afternoon, sir," the Professor greeted,"We are looking for Mr Crighton Danshrey and were informed that this fine establishment belonged to him."

"It does indeed. However, flattery will get you nowhere. Unless you have been invited by Mr Danshrey, I will have to ask you to leave," the man replied.

Charming, wasn't he?

"We were invited by Mr Danshrey, good sir, we received a letter from him a few days ago, asking for his assistance," Emmy replied, sharply.

"Hmm. May I have your names please?" he asked, growling.

"I am Professor Hershel Layton, the receiver of the letter from Mr Danshrey, this is my assistant Emmy Altava, my apprentice Luke Triton and Jessica Wright, a student at the university I teach," the Professor informed the man.

"Hmm, it may be so, that Master Danshrey wanted to see you Mr Layton, but these other three people were not asked for, nor are they needed," the man replied.

"Oh, no, leave them be Porsco," a voice said from behind the man.

In the doorway appeared a very peculiar looking man. The thing that I noticed first, was the n fact that he was clothed in robes! I hadn't seen anyone wearing robes, unless they were going to a fancy dress party before. I was also, almost blinded by the colours of his attire. Or should I say 'colour'. After all, this man only wore one colour, a light, but deep, sky blue. Everything the man wore, was the same blue. Even his hair- that fell down to his back. His hair made him look old, for some strange reason, but if you concentrated on his face alone, you could see the man couldn't be over thirty five, at the most.

After doing a topic in the moods colours give you, a few months back, I recalled the colour blue meaning calm, creative and intelligence. Also, that it was a popular colour choice among males and that it can suppress somebody's appetite. That was about it, but I knew for sure that the colours that people wear, reflect their personality. The man's subtle expression told me that his colour choice was for a reason.

"Ah, Professor Layton is it?" the man asked," Of course it is! I recognise you from the papers!"

"See Professor. Your famous throughout England, not just in London!" Luke exclaimed, proudly.

I smiled down at him, he really was a sweet boy. I could tell from looking at him he'd grow up well-mannered and fine. Emmy laughed, as well as the Professor at Luke's comment, but once she caught sight of my grin, she stopped and glared at me. I replied with a straight face. A good thing about being in psychology class meant that I could easily control my emotions. And though it hurt me that Emmy appeared to hate me for no apparent reason, I could control it remarkably well.

"Yes, I am Professor Layton and these are my..."

"Emmy, Luke and Jessica, yes, yes, I heard," the man in blue interrupted. I assumed he was Crighton Danshrey, but he still had yet to introduce himself," Please, come in!"

Openly, he held the door open and welcomed us into his home. Luke marched in first, then the Professor, Emmy, then me. Last again. I didn't mind though, I was still shocked that I had actually agreed to come. I wasn't in the mood to go strolling into any unknown place. Especially, since the house was so grand compared to me. I probably didn't even have the money in my bank account, to rent the place for ten minutes!

The hallway was bright and painted in the same deep blue and the floor was made out of marble, so shiny I could see my face in it. A selection of surreal statues and figurines lined the walls and sat on top of shelves stuck on to the wall, which held so many abstract paintings it could have been growing them.

The parlour was smaller than you'd think, when you looked at the size of the house out right, but it was still an absolutely magnificent room. The floor was the same polished, marble and the walls were the same deep blue, but the walls in this room had no artwork, except for one, which was of a view of the village and was hanging above the mantelpiece. Beneath the mantelpiece was a bucket of thick, chunky logs, to be thrown into the fire in the Winter. Honestly, I was surprised that they hadn't been disposed off yet. Or did they sit there all year?

A large, dark, wooden bookcase stood against the back wall. I didn't recognise any of the publications, but as I came closer, I saw that all the books were in a different language and the lettering was different from English. All the letters looked like small patterns and squiggly lines to me. In the middle of the room, there lay two settees, blue- again- with arms made out of gold. In between the settees, there was a table, made out of the same wood as the bookshelf.

The man who cam top the door first, came in and placed a tray with a teapot, some mugs and a plate of cake on the table.

"Thank you, Porsco," the man in blue said, to him and then turned to face us and smiled, warmly," Now please, sit down!"

Graciously, we sat down upon the settee's, the man stood, seeming fine about it, whilst the man who brought the tea left. I was certain he was the butler. Though the man, who I was sure was Mr Danshrey, seemed kind towards the other man, he was definitely in charge. A five year old could see that.

"First of all, Professor Layton, I must thank you for coming!" the man exclaimed, clapping his hands together," I wasn't sure if you would come, or if you had even seen the letter."

"No, I had seen the letter... Mr Danshrey?" the Professor questioned his name.

"Yes, that is me. Ah, there I go again! Forgetting to introduce myself! Sorry, about that. Yes, I am Crighton Danshrey, I apologise for not introducing myself sooner," the man in blue apologised.

"It's not a problem at all, sir. I would of course, replied to the letter you sent me. Only there appeared to be no return address on the letter I received," the Professor told Mr Danshrey.

"Did I... See, there you go! I'm ever so forgetful. I tell you, I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on!" Mr Danshrey cried, in laughter.

Luke chuckled at the man's small joke, which I'd heard plenty of times- and hadn't even found it entertaining the first time.

"So, Mr Danshrey, you said in the letter that a man, was telling the village that a curse would soon be brought to life," Emmy mentioned.

"Yes, I suppose we better get down to business and tell you more about the villages current situation," Mr Danshrey said," You see, a few months ago Cascarade Pavolone the Fourth, isolated himself in his house, which is in the forest. People didn't know why and we tried to get in, but the doors and windows were all locked. A few weeks later, at eight thirty in the evening, Cascarade comes out onto the balcony of his house and told the village that it would soon be cursed. Did I explain about the anniversary and the Light Magic Circle in the letter?"

"Yes, you did. However, I do think it would help if you gave us some more information," the Professor answered.

"Of course, you need as much information as you can get," Danshrey agreed," A hundred years ago, a man named Cascarade Pavolone founded our village- hence the name of the village. To celebrate the village's discovery, Cascarade took six people from the village and taught them a series of magic tricks. The group of magician's were named the 'Light Magic Circle' because the tricks they performed, consisted of ways to get rid of bad luck and bring good fortune. When the village reached it's first anniversary, the Light Magic Circle decided to perform some tricks, to give the village good luck. For a hundred years, the village has done exactly that. Only with different Magician's of course. Before one dies, they tell their eldest son, the tricks and secrets and when the current Magician dies, their son takes over and joins."

"And Cascarade the Fourth is the great great grandson of the founder of the village?" I asked.

"Yes, he is," Danshrey replied," And he believes he is hearing his great great grandfathers voice, telling him that the village will be cursed one the..."

"The villages hundredth anniversary!" Luke cried, eager to be a part of the conversation, as any ten year old would be.

"Exactly, my boy," Mr Danshrey said and turned towards the Professor," Professor, do you think you can help?"

Professor Layton smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Why of course I'll help," the Professor nodded," Luke, Emmy, Jessica, our investigation has begun."

**AN: Ok, I'm not so sure on the ending. Onika Layton says it's fine, but I'm not so sure.**

**Sorry, it's been ages since I've updated but I've had loads going on. My niece is in hospital with meningitis, I sprinkled my Dad's ashes and couldn't write for about a week and then I found out I failed my GCSE's. Well, not quite. I got a C- in English, so I'm kinda down about my writing at the moment. But seen as I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow, I decided I better update! **

**I hope this was good though! I'm with Onika Layton, my niece at the moment and I've just spilt coke all over me! Argh!**

**Thank you to Onika Layton for helping me with this chapter (which was just over 8 pages long!) and if you guys haven't already, check out Onika's stories! They're amazing!**

**Peace, peace, peace, Angel Amy =)**

**P.S. I know this is a long AN, but I have one more thing to say: Reviews are great and I hope I can get some more for this chapter! I noticed someone (I can't remember who it is right now) did like a marking thing out of ten and I thought that was an excellent idea! **

**So it's be great if some other people gave this chapter a mark out of ten, then told me how to get it higher! Thanks! =)**


End file.
